Tick Tock, Time is up TVD
by SaraDalton
Summary: Two sisters are on the run from the big bad evil or otherwise known as the original werewolf, they seek help from the Lockwood family, therefore, brings them to mystic falls.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rosie Marie Matthews_**

 ** _Point Of View_**

It was my last day of work as I will be starting a new job in around a weeks time, the weather was pretty drowsy tonight and it was really cold. I was quickly walking along the sidewalk when I heard footsteps behind me yet when I looked back, no one was there.

This wasn't anything new because it's been happening for a couple of weeks now but somehow tonight seemed different. I continue walking and I hear them again.

This time I stop, turn and yell "who's there?" but there was no answer.

I scan the area and something quickly brushes past me. I look the otherside yet still nothing. "I said who's there?" I yell again and then I hear a laugh before I feel something hit me in the head and I black out.

When I awaken I find myself in a dark room, I can't see anything. My hands are tied behind my back. What is going on?

"It's about time you woke up" I hear someone say. I scan the room but I can't see anything.

"Who are you?" I call out and I hear that laugh again. "Oh sweet little Rosie, it's good to finally come face to face with you," they say and they appear into a little light and I see her face.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I demand

"now now tiger no time for questions I have business to deal with" she replies "and you'll come to learn my name in time" she continues before strolling over to me.

"Now I have no time to lose, open wide," she says before biting into her arm and shoving it into my mouth.

What the hell. I feel this really warm slick liquid roll down my tongue and into my throat. It's blood. I feel like I'm gonna be sick. When she pulls her hand away she grabs my neck and then I guess I drop to the floor.

I slowly open my eyes, I had this really strange dream. That I was kidnapped and some crazy woman fed me her blood and broke my neck and ... oh. I look down and notice I'm still tied to the chair and that it wasn't a dream.

It was real but she killed me?

Surely I'd stay dead?

This isn't making sense.

"What's going on?" I say and she speaks up "do you believe in vampires Rosie?" and I look up at her as best as I could "Do I believe in what?" I reply and she laughs. "What did you do to me?!" I demand.

"I'm a vampire and I've been in search for one for a while, unfortunately I couldn't find one so I knew I'd have to make one, I've been watching your every move to see if you'd be good enough. Unfortunately for you, you were" she says and I look at her in shock "wait, I'm good enough for what?" I reply. "There is this Original Vampire who wants to perform a ritual, now I've been on the run from him for 500 years and I want to make peace" she starts.

"And this has to do with me because?" I ask and she continues "he needs a vampire for the ritual and I made him one" and then it clicked. "You mean that you've turned me into a..." I trail off and she smirks at me "a vampire" she finishes for me.

How is this even possible?

Vampires?

Do they really exist?

I'm so confused. Then I hear her yell out "come over here darling" and then this woman walks towards her. My kidnappers face goes weird. She has little black veins around her eyes and two sharp teeth appear. I assume they are what vampires call fangs.

She bites into the womans arm and then drags her over to me. I feel something happening to me, I feel this horrible; terrfying urge to kill someone. The kidnapper pushes the woman towards me "drink" she says before pushing the womans arm to my face and I couldn't stop myself.

Without a second thought I sank my teeth into her wrist and I drank from her until she dropped to the floor, dead.

What did I just do?

What is happening to me?

I need to get out of here. I pull on the ropes and they easily snap. I lunge at the kidnapper and take her by surprise before speeding out of there.

I run as fast as I can, as fast as my new speedy legs can take me, I hear her behind me, she's faster than me, she's catching up. I have to find somewhere to hide so I turn and dive into whatever hiding place I see and stay as quiet as I can. She stops and looks around.

"Damn you Rosie, you won't get away, I'll find you, I promise," she says before running off in another direction. I jump out of my hiding spot and run as quickly as I can and then BANG. I fall flat down onto my bottom and I look up to see another girl, a blonde girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Skylit-Rose Shaw**_

 _ **Point Of View**_

Tonight my mum and dad are having a gathering of friends coming over for dinner. This happens once a month where everyone comes over to our house and my mum 'cooks up a storm', as she says, for our guests.

I'm currently in my room deciding what to wear and how to have my hair. I'm one of those girls who has a wardrobe full of every clothing you can think of yet still has nothing to wear.

I try on at least 10 different outfits before I find the perfect one.

A gorgeous pink mini skirt with a white vest top that clings to my body covered with a pink crop jacket that doesn't close and only covers my upper back finished with a pair of beautiful pink 6-inch heels.

I go into my bathroom to look at my hair and decide how I will have it, I have long light ash blonde hair with sky blue eyes to match it. I have to admit I am quite a pretty girl, it's big-headed to say but it's the truth. I decide to have my hair curly.

Once I was ready I take a stroll down the hall before descending the stairs.

"Mom, I'm ready, are the guests here yet?" I call out.

"The first guest will be here in the next 10 minutes" she calls back. Ok, I have 10 minutes to chill, so I head into the living room area to watch TV.

10 minutes later there is a knock at the door.

I get up and answer it, it was Kraft and his wife. He is the most known man in the village, everyone fears him. Personally, he scares the living daylights out of me.

"Hello Kraft, please come in" I nervously say and he smiles at me before walking in with his wife. Once all the guests were here, we all gather around the dining table where my mum brings in a buffet of food. Everyone is talking and chatting and I'm just sitting there fiddling with the food on my plate.

"So Skylit, what have you been up to lately?" I hear Kraft say, I look up to see everyone looking at me.

Well, isn't this a little nerve wrecking.

"Well, I urm I haven't been up to much at all" I stuttered a little. Who would have thought someone could have that sort of effect on you.

I start to get hot under the collar and I have to get some fresh air.

I rise up from the table and walk out making some comment about how I'm getting a drink. I go into the kitchen and lean against the countertop. I fill up a glass of water and down it in one.

I look over to the side and something catches my eye.

What is that?

I walk over and pick it up to have a closer look.

"put that down, that's mine" someone shouts startling me.

I turn around to see Kraft's wife looking at me in slight anger.

Woah, I was only looking.

She comes flying over to grab it from me but I only grip it tighter and we end up in a little scuffle. She pulls harder at it but I refuse to let go. She grabs me by my hair and smacks my face against the countertop.

Ouch.

She pulls me back and grabs me by the neck pinning me to the kitchen counter.

I can't breathe.

I panic as I gasp for air, I start feeling around to see what was closest to me before grabbing the first thing I feel, which is a knife, and slash her across the throat.

She drops down, blood slipped everywhere.

Oh no.

I killed her.

I just killed her.

I watched in horror as I saw blood spreading across the floor.

Something started happening to me. I fall to the floor clutching my throat.

What is happening?

What is going on?

I feel this burning feeling inside my body, my teeth are stinging painfully, something is happening to my eyes, they were also burning.

This is scary.

Then in a flash, all the pain is gone.

I'm sat on the floor, out of breath.

I look around to make sure no one saw anything, I turn back to her as I see her on the floor. I look at my hands, they are covered in blood. I tried to wash them quickly but the stains wouldn't go, I scrubbed at my hands removing what I could.

I have to go, I have to get out of here.

I have to go now.

It's been a few years since I became a werewolf and since my first full moon.

It was awful, I've never felt such pain in all my life.

Even the sounds of my bones breaking remain echoing in my head and the dryness of my throat from my screams of pain and hurt, hoping someone would save me.

I have never felt so alone.

I've been on the run from Kraft since I killed his wife.

He's been out for revenge ever since...

I was running in the woods, not watching where I was going, I was running as fast as I could until I went flying backwards onto my ass.

I look up to see a girl, a brunette girl sitting opposite me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rosie Marie Matthews**_

 _ **Point Of View**_

I stare at the girl in front of me.

She had beautiful long blonde hair with sky blue eyes, she was slim and quite tall.

I wondered who she was?

Where did she come from?

She just flew out of nowhere, she frightened me.

I wasn't expecting her to be out so late at night, especially when there are creatures around, maybe...

Is she a vampire?

She was almost as fast as me so it could be possible.

I had to find out. I slowly get up, maybe she's working with the woman who kidnapped me?

Maybe she's gonna take me back to her. I advance on her. She gets up and slowly walks towards me.

"Who are you?" I say staring her down as I walk closer to her.

"I'm skylit, who are you?" she replies. She looked like she was about to pounce. I kept my ground, I'd defend myself if she was to attack. I refuse to go back to that woman.

"I'm Rosie," I say and we almost face to face. I start to smell blood and I can't handle the urge to rip her throat out. My face starts to change, I lightly touch it as I could feel it tensing, I could feel little veins popping out around my eyes, I slowly tap my fingers down to my teeth and notice I have fangs; I touched the tips, they were sharp.

I look up at Skylit and see the shock of horror on her face, I leap towards her and she moves quickly.

"Oh my god, you're a vampire!" she screams in horror.

Wait, why is she so shocked?

Is she not a vampire too?

"Stay away from me," she says grabbing a log which was close to her, she pointed it towards me "you're working for him aren't you?" she continues but I didn't really listen, I run towards her with my vampire speed.

"You're working for her aren't you?!" I scream and she dodges me again.

"I refuse to go back!" we both say at the same time.

We both freeze and look at each other. "where do you not want to go back too?" she says but I don't know if I should trust her.

My face goes back to normal and my fangs disappear.

I'm close enough to her now that I smell her blood again. It doesn't smell like the usual human blood that I could smell on the girl I killed. Her blood smelt different.

"What are you?" I say and I see her hesitate.

"I'm a... werewolf," she replies and I gasp.

No way.

She's a werewolf?

I remember reading up on vampires and werewolves. I never believed they existed but it didn't stop my curiosity to look them up, just in case. I remember reading that they were sworn enemies and that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire.

"Look, I can't stick around, I need to get away from here now," I said before walking off in another direction. I look behind me slightly and see her following me.

"Maybe we can go together? I can tell you're running from something and I am too so maybe if we run together we can help each other?" Skylit suggests and I stop to think about it. I don't know if it would be a good idea to travel with a werewolf.

I hear a scream and turn to see someone attacking Skylit. I freeze, I don't know if I should go over and help or if I should run.

She screams again. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and run towards them. I sink my teeth into the shocked culprit and he shrieks before pulling back.

"A vampire for protection? Now I thought you'd know better than that Skylit. I could kill this creature with a small bite." the man says. I knew I should have run. He's another werewolf.

I look around and see something sharp on the ground. Skylit catches on and runs towards the man. I grab the object and throw it as hard as I can, Skylit ducks and the objects pierce into the man's shoulder.

He cries out in pain. While he was distracted, I grab Skylit and run as fast as I can.

I stopped when I knew it was safe and I turn to her and accept her help. "Okay if we're going to do this we need to find somewhere to go. We can't run like this forever." I say.

"I know a place, that has a werewolf that could help us," she says and I listen. "It's called Mystic Falls. Tyler, he's a cousin of mine, he's also a werewolf and maybe he'll be able to help us I'm sure" she continues.

"Okay, we'll head to mystic falls but I need you to promise me something" I start and she nods. "whatever happens, we have to protect each other, through thick and thin" I continue.

She smiles "sisters to the end right? we may not know each other but you're all I have and I'm all you have. My very own sister." she says and I smile.

After the promise is made we head off to mystic falls to find this werewolf known as Tyler Lockwood.


End file.
